gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Stuble
Archiwa: * 11 września 2013 – 21 czerwca 2016 Cytaty anglojęzyczne : Proszę, tłumacz wszelkie zdania i frazy w języku angielskim, które cytujesz w artykule. Czytelnicy nie mają żadnego obowiązku znać ten język. Nie bądź jak kolejne polskie rządy. Pozdrawiam, 18:38, lip 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Interwiki na tej i innych GTA Wiki Witaj! Wybacz, że odpisuję na twą wiadomość dopiero po 4 dniach odkąd ją otrzymałem. Zobaczyłem ją dopiero kilka minut temu, ponieważ podczas 5 dniowego wyjazdu w miejsce, w którym miałem bardzo ograniczony dostęp do internetu nie byłem w stanie nawet zalogować się na Wiki :(. Dziękuję za poradnik, który mi podesłałeś i oczywiście go przeczytam i porobię interwiki w swoich artykułach oraz na obcojęzycznych wiki. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 16:31, lip 21, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Ach! przepraszam, za nie zrobienie interwiki, zajmę się tym w sobotę 30.07., ponieważ w tej chwili na zegarze mam 21:40, a jutro najprawdopodobniej nie będzie mnie cały dzień. Rzecz jasna jeśli jutro będę miał czas to zrobię je jutro :) Pozdrawiam i jeszcze raz przepraszam Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 19:42, lip 28, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Komunikat powitania Witaj! Przepraszam za bezprawne użycie komunikatu powitania. Nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie zrobię chyba, że zostanę dodany do administracji. Mimo kilkukrotnego przeczytania regulaminu nie znalazłem o tym wzmianki więc byłem nieświadomy tego, że źle robię. Pozdrawiam i przepraszam raz jeszcze, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 19:17, lip 24, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 : Wtrącam się. :: Nigdy więcej takich akcji! Tylko członkowie administracji mogą ręcznie dodawać szablon powitalny. Jako zwykły użytkownik nie masz prawa robić takich rzeczy. : Źródło? Na razie to ja tu bardziej samowolkę w wymyślaniu zasad i kompromitowaniu Administracji. 20:13, lip 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Kilka uwag Witaj. Powiem krótko i na temat - zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy aby się dostosować do twoich zaleceń. Jeśli chodzi o interwiki i resztę, to jest ok, ale nie wiem jakiego znakku używać zamiast tego dywizów dywizów (-). PS: Kiedy tworzę artykuły, to zawsze staram się do końca rozwinąć temat, a jak opisuję jakieś miejsce, to chodzę po nim kilkanaście raz. Pozdrawiam i dzięki za rady, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 17:39, sie 2, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Wow, dzięki za komplement, że moje artykuły "trzymają poziom". Jeśli używam szablonów dopracować i stub, to znaczy, że nie jestem w stanie rozpisać się na dany temat i proszę innych użytkowników o pomoc. Czasami jest tak, że nie mogę nic więcej znaleźć na temat przedmiotu, miejsca, pojazdu, postaci itp., ponieważ ja nie chcę korzystać z obcojęzycznych wiki (korzystam tylko wtedy kiedy szukam osoby podkładającej głos danej postaci lub samochód który przypomina dany pojazd w grze (gdyż ponieważ nie znam się na motoryzacji :P)), a artykuły robię nawet po 1 godzinę, czasami 2 i patrzę się na ten budynek, żeby zobaczyć czy można coś opisać, próbuję coś sobie przypomnieć itp. Oczywiście zdarza się artykuł, na który poświęcam mniej czasu, ale albo mam już rozpisane wszystko co o nim wiem albo już sam o nim prawie wszystko wiem :). Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 18:24, sie 2, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Clam Palace Czy znasz jakieś źródło potwierdzające, że ów klub miał wystąpić fizycznie w wersji beta? Jeśli nie, to to jest pickles. Pozdrawiam, 14:58, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) : Ale wiele rzeczy wspomnianych w internecie wewnątrz gry nie miało nigdy się faktycznie pojawić w grze. Pozdrawiam, 15:26, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Pojazdy Nie wiem, jak się ma sprawa w grach uniwersum HD, ale w grach uniwersum 3D takie obliczenia prędkości są nic nie warte, bo zależą od wielu czynników, w tym sprzętowych. W uniwersum HD najprawdopodobniej też tak jest. Dlatego jestem przeciwny umieszczaniu w infoboksach prędkości maksymalnej jako liczby, najwyżej można pomyśleć o opisie, który jest używany (chyba z tego samego powodu) w infoboksach broni choćby. Pozdrawiam, 16:27, sie 17, 2016 (UTC) : Ale pojazdy zmieniały się w trakcie rozwoju serii, więc te prędkości maksymalne z A niekoniecznie dotyczą innych gier. Mogłyby być jako dodatek. Pozdrawiam, 17:28, sie 17, 2016 (UTC) Grafiki w tabelach Witaj! Mam do Ciebie pytanie – czy wiesz może jak wstawić obrazek do tabeli? Pytam, ponieważ postanowiłem dodać zdjęcia pojazdów do tabel na stronach stworzonych przeze mnie (Southernsanandreassuperautos.com, Legendarymotorsport.net, Elitas Travel i Docktease.com). Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 08:46, sie 19, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 :Cofam prośbę, ponieważ mi się udało :). :Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 09:27, sie 19, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Wyróżnione (II) Przyjechałem do Wrocławia na niecały dzień. Jutro wyjeżdżam, będę 3 września. Mógłbyś w tym czasie zmienić Wyróżnione? Wygrała grafika z mapą stanu San Andreas, jakby co. Z góry serdeczne dzięki ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:16, sie 29, 2016 (UTC) :Dzięki za ogarnięcie tematu!!! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 07:59, wrz 4, 2016 (UTC) mię Gramatyczni naziści, którzy nie znają się na rzeczy, są gorsi od n00bów, którzy nie znają się na rzeczy. Forma dopełniacza i biernika „mię” jest w pełni poprawna, choć dziś rzadko używana, szczególnie w piśmie. Pozdrawiam, 21:22, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Przesyłane pliki Ok Stuble, postaram się tego nie robić. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 09:44, wrz 4, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Prośba Witaj ponownie! PiotrekD prosi, abyś używał , nie . Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 19:31, wrz 4, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 re Nie używaj , tylko . Wywoływanie wprost szablonów w nagłówkach powoduje wiele problemów. Mówiłem o tym wielokroć. 14:09, wrz 5, 2016 (UTC) Zwierzęta Witaj, chciałbym się dowiedzieć jaką licencję trzeba wpisać przy przesyłaniu zdjęcia zwierzęcia? Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź ;). Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 17:51, wrz 21, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Edycje Gratuluję edycji numer 5000. 13:16, paź 1, 2016 (UTC) Frank Mathers w GTA IV Uszanowanko! Powiem krótko i na temat odnośnie Twojego pytania o pochodzenie informacji o tym, że Frank Mathers występuje w GTA IV – Choć mogę się mylić, to producent programów występujących jedynie w GTA IV, raczej występuje w GTA IV :P. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 18:52, lis 16, 2016 (UTC) Wyróżnione (III) Dzięki za ogarnięcie tematu! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:02, gru 2, 2016 (UTC) Martin Graves LOL, Stuble, Ty masz jakąś obsesję na punkcie pedofilii (skłonności?). Nie wiem, o czym konkretnie mówią te postaci, ale np. to, że podoba mi się reklama jakiejś sieci komórkowej, nie znaczy nawet, że korzystam z jej usług, o skrzywieniach seksualnych do, nie wiem, telefonów w jej ofercie nie wspomnę. Pozdrawiam, 16:49, gru 23, 2016 (UTC) : Co nie zmienia faktu, że domysły w stylu „ktoś może jest kimś, bo…” są nieencyklopedyczne, a GTA Wiki to encyklopedia. Nie ma nic złego w informacji „podobają mu się reklamy bielizny dla dzieci”, natomiast informacja „prawdopodobnie jest pedofilem, bo podobają mu się reklamy bielizny dla dzieci” jest nie na miejscu, bo to jest domysł, a my tworzymy encyklopedię. To samo dotyczy innych „prawdopodobieństw”, które zdarza Ci się umieszczać w hasłach. A o stronie wiem, tylko nie mam pojęcia, co ona ma do tematu. Pozdrawiam, 18:14, gru 23, 2016 (UTC) Kalendarium Cześć Stuble! Pewnie zauważyłeś że ostatnio zaliczyłem duży spadek jeśli chodzi o ilość edycji :). Jestem na wiki codziennie, ale ze względu na wyjazd do rodziny nie mogę tworzyć artykułów jak zazwyczaj. Ale wracając do tematu (żeby nie zrobić wiadomości typu off-topic), chciałbym zadać Ci pytanie dot. tego, czy mogę pomóc Ci w uzupełnieniu kalendarium, które tworzysz. Jeśli tak, to podaj tylko sposób w jaki widzisz ukończone już kalendarium i ruszam do pracy :D. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 18:39, gru 27, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 :Ok, ale jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, to do mnie napisz w wiadomości :). :Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 21:18, gru 27, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Kalendarium - część 2 Cześć Stuble, ze względu na to, że nie chcesz bym edytował Twoje kalendarium, informuję Cię, że pominąłeś datę z 1931 roku, a dokładniej urodziny Ethel Winthrop. :) Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 17:55, gru 31, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Grafiki (III) Cześć Stuble, chcę Cię tylko poinformować, że udało mi się znaleźć sposób na przesyłanie grafik z konsoli na komputer, więc dodawane przeze mnie grafiki będą robione przeze mnie. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 19:14, sty 13, 2017 (UTC)Cristiano16 3D Wiedz, że są wieści. Pozdrawiam, 21:20, sty 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Dodawanie interwiki Ogromne dzięki za poinformowanie mnie o tym. Błąd został tymczasowo naprawiony okrężną drogą, a ja przystąpię do planowanego remontu struktury kodu bota. Jeszcze raz – ogromne dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi. Pozdrawiam, 15:15, lut 6, 2017 (UTC) Poprawa myślników Bot powinien teraz zamieniać dywizy otoczone spacjami na półpauzy. Trzeba tylko sprawdzić, czy na pewno działa tak, jak trzeba. Pozdrawiam, 15:14, lut 26, 2017 (UTC) Pytanie Dlazczego został usunięty mój obrazek z artykułu o Sanchezie? KylieDead (dyskusja) 14:50, mar 1, 2017 (UTC) Występowanie Stuble, pomiłuj. Nie przesadzaj z tą „standaryzacją” i dowiedz się, co oznacza czasowniki „występować” i do czego się odnosi. Pozdrawiam, 16:37, maj 4, 2017 (UTC) Tabela Wybacz, nie mogłem ani wczoraj ani przedwczoraj być na kanale. Jeśli dziś do 22 się nie pojawię, napisz mi proszę jakie masz propozycję a jakie PiotrekD co do jej wyglądu. Z góry serdecznie Ci dziękuję! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:33, maj 20, 2017 (UTC) Sklep Fruita Bez przesady. Fruit to marka bardziej „abstrakcyjna” niż te obuwnicze i odzieżowe, a to że ma jakiś sklep, nie oznacza że trzeba go wywalać do kosza tudzież do głównego artu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 07:50, cze 13, 2017 (UTC) :Zróbmy tak: może to półśrodek, ale jak się pojawi kolejny, przerzucamy je do artu o marce. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:39, cze 13, 2017 (UTC) Infoboksy! Cześć, od razu przejdę do rzeczy: Myślę, że zmiana infoboksów używanych w artykułach o misjach z GTA Online, była złym pomysłem, ponieważ misja poboczna infoboks nadaje kategorię misje poboczne, przez co kategoria misje w Grand Theft Auto Online staje się bezużyteczna, więc myślę, że jednak misja infoboks będzie lepszy. Pozdrawiam i czekam na odpowiedź, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 09:07, lip 5, 2017 (UTC)Cristiano16 Szablon:re Nie używajcie , tylko lub . Bezpośrednie wywołania szablonów w nagłówkach powodują problemy. Pozdrawiam, 10:31, lip 5, 2017 (UTC) Mój wywczas Panie! Na tydzień wyjeżdżam do Danii, przepraszam że nie uprzedziłem. Pilnuj Waść porządku, z góry dzięki!!! ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 09:14, lip 6, 2017 (UTC) ... Witam, przeanalizowałem strone o pomocy przy wstawianiu obrazków. Już wiem jak wpisuje się kod obrazku ale nie wiem gdzie? W którym miejscu? Czyli aby wstawić plik to trzeba po prostu wpisać go gdzieś na stronie i zapisać? Przesłałem obraz "Flint County (SA).jpg" i chce aby pojawił się w artykule "Flint County". Wpisałem na górze artykułu right|500px i zapisałem i nic. Obraz się nie pojawił a to co wpisałem na górze było wciąż widoczne. Co zrobiłem źle? Wyjazd Dziękuję Ci serdecznie za pilnowanie porządku podczas kiedy byłem w Danii! ;-) Niestety, jutro wyjeżdżam na 15 dni do Bułgarii, a następnie do Sułowa. Ergo, będę osiągalny dopiero 2 września. W razie czego, trudno się będzie ze mną skontaktować, "oszczegam". Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:07, sie 6, 2017 (UTC) Misje w GTA Online Cześć Stuble, po mojej dłuższej nieobecności, postanowiłem dokończyć artykuł o misjach w GTA Online. Myślę, że już dzisiaj ok godziny 22 - 23 powinno być skończone. Chciałbym Cię prosić, żebyś w miarę możliwości sprawdził, czy wszystko jest w porządku i dał mi znać czy mogę już wstawić na główną. :) Pozdrawiam i z góry dzięki za ewentualną pomoc, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 16:12, sie 11, 2017 (UTC)Cristiano16